I Save you, You Save Me
by darknekogirl16
Summary: This story is about Amy who is dating draco and after finding out that he was forced to become a death eater by his father, tried to help him hide this but then her father finds out. Now she must go all out to save draco from his fate. OneShot DMXOC


I Save You, You Save Me

Name: Amy Crouch, Sr

Age: 16

Look: Long dark hair, dark blue eyes and a great body from training and Quidditch

About Amy: That right amy is the daughter of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, amy too was shocked at her older brother being a death eater he was always so nice to her. It made her really sad watching her father give her older brother a trial and in the end sending him to Azkaban which made amy start crying and stand up and beg for her father not to. But in the end it was Amy's mother that beg for her son life and took her son place in Azkaban which broke amy's heart more also she goes to Hogwarts and is in Gryffindor and friends with harry's gang but what they don't know is she dating Draco Malfoy behind their backs.

* * *

'START'

You sneaked out of the Gryffindor's common room as you stop in the hall glancing around making sure no one was there then ran off down the hall heading to the Room of Requirement, you had a worried look on your face. _draco a death eater? no it can't be it just can't! _you thought running alittle faster to get there knowing draco waiting for you there.

once you get there you get the door to appear then hurry inside and see draco staring out a window but he turns at hearing the door open seeing you standing there panting and the worried and confused look on your face. you step in and close the door and cross the room over to him fast.

"draco its not true please tell me they're lying" you ask staring at draco with a begging look as draco looks away which makes you worry more _no.._ you thought trying to hold back tears then grips draco's arm almost hugging it "please draco it can't be! you can't be a death eater! please say its not true!" you beg tugging on his arm alittle.

draco close his eyes alittle tight not being able to stand seeing and hearing you cry it kills him really bad knowing he the reason your crying then draco turn to you and grips your upper arms "I didn't want to..my father made me.." draco says then looks down not able to look you in the eye as you stared at him with a sad and angry look.

you always hated his father he always made draco do bad things and sometimes you just wanted to kill him but what he did now crossed the line he was so going to pay for making draco into a death eater. You put your hand under draco's chin and lift his head up to make him look at you.

you smiled at him with a worried look "please you must be careful I don't know what I will do if something happens to you" you say crying alittle at the thought as draco stared at you then pulled you to him hugging you tightly as you hug back "I will" draco whisper rubbing your back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

weeks passed after that night you found out about draco being a death eater you was walking down the hall with harry, rod and hermione when out of no where you saw some people who work with your father walk out you four stop to see whats going on then the last few people walked out and you noticed they were dragging someone out with them.

"oh my god is that-!" hermione was saying but you blocked her out as yours eyes widen at seeing who it was _n-no...no...please no_ you thought at seeing draco being drag out by two people "ha! I knew it that bloodly git getting what comes to him now!" ron says smiling big as harry smiled back nodding.

At the sound of books hitting the floor made the three turn to see you was staring at draco wide eye and was the one to drop your books while watching "amy are you alright" hermione asked worried but you didn't answer her, you can't believe they found out. You had to stop them you just had to even through it will be finally out that your dating him you couldn't just let them take him away.

without answering hermione still you ran around them and out to where the people and draco are you noticed your father was with them, alittle bit of hope rise up in you in hoping you can save draco. "Stop please!" you yelled as they stop and turn to you draco eyes widen alittle seeing you "amy.." he whispers.

"amy what is it can't you see I'm busy right now" your father says as you stop in front of him "father please let him go" you beg as your father stares at you shocked "I'm sorry but I can't do that" he says you bite your lip thinking of how to stop this "b-but..father please just-" you was cut off by your father talking.

"amy I'm sorry if your friends with this boy but he is a death eater and you of all people should know we take in death eaters no matter who they are" you father stared at you hard daring you to fight more about this as you stare at him with tears going down your face but your father looked away from you and walked around you with the others following.

you stare at the ground then turn fast _this is it_ you thought knowing that pretty much everyone in school was watching "father please I love him!" you cried your father stops shocked at hearing this and turn looking at you then to draco seeing him staring back at you then he looks back to you.

you stare at your father hoping this will work but that hope died at what your father said next "I'm sorry" your eyes widen as your father turned and started walking again you looked to draco to see him staring at you with a sad look as he gets drag away then he looked down as you cried more watching this _I'll save you I don't know how but I will_ you thought.

you heard your friends walk up behind you as you take a deep breath knowing whats coming as you slowly turn to them to see them staring at you a bit shocked at hearing this news "how long" you knew what she ment by that "awhile" you say looking down "you mean you've been dating HIM of all people behind our backs!" ron says mad.

you looked up "he changed" you say back "HA! like hell his changed people like him never change" harry says your eyes narrow as rage goes through your body "what do you know huh!!? I know he been a bloodly git in the past but why can't you trust my word that he changed! that was one of the reasons I agree to date him! to help change him into a better person!" you yell.

they stared at you alittle wide eye after you said that then sighed "fine we..believe" harry says but you knew deep down they really didn't but you wasn't going to fight with them about this you had to make a plan to save draco you knew they were going to start a trial for draco as soon as they can.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

it was the day of draco's trial and you was with the people watching but you was hidden in the shadows because you knew your father wouldn't want you here knowing that you loved the boy who the trial is for, you stared at draco who was in that black cage with sharp things pointed at him very close.

you made yourself not cry he looked so helpless in there so...small like seeing a child scared because he knocked something over and was scared to be yelled at by his parents soon the trial started as you listen to what going on as they ask draco if he knew of anyone else who is a death eater.

but draco didn't say anyone you knew that he knew alot of people who were death eaters who have not been catched yet after awhile of draco not being willing to say anyone they talked about what they would do to him as both you and draco wait to see what will be his fate.

your father turn to draco holding his profile in his hand "Draco Malfoy seeing as you will not tell us of anyone else who is in fact a death eater you are no long of any use to us so as a warning to all other death eater that we are not to be tooken lightly you will not be sent to Azkaban but put to death" your father says as draco's face pales staring at your father wide eye.

you were also staring at your father shocked at what you just heard _put to...death_ you thought as your body started to shake as the tears finally went down your face then you just lost contorl "No!" you yelled running out of your hiding spot only to be held back before you could get to your father.

He stared at your shocked to see you here "amy what are you doing here" your father asked "no father please anything but that!!" you beg fighting to break free from the two people holding you "I'm sorry amy but this has to be I will not change my mind" your father says as you stared at him heart broken.

"but father please! have I not had my heart broken enough by big brother and mother! please don't take away someone else that I love and care for! Please father don't do this to me again!" you cried having stop fighting and staring at your father begging with all you have.

for a minute there you thought your father was really going to change his mind and take off the death path for draco but that died when your father stands up "this trial is over but the death eater into his cell till the day of his death" you couldn't believe what you just heard, your father wouldn't even look at you.

you watched draco slowly being lowered as you stared at him with a sad and heart broken look which he return you even saw him mouth 'I love you' which hurt more as he disappear into the floor, you lost all feeling in your body as you fell to your knees as the two people holding you let go staring down at you with a sad look.

"father please may I see him...one last time" you asked as your father looks to you then to the two people next to you and nods as they help you up and walk you down to where the cells are holding the people that are going to be put to death soon you three stop in front of a cell as they open the door for you.

you walked in and glance around then see draco sitting with his back to the wall you stared at him with a sad look as the cell door closed behind you, draco glance up and blinks a bit startled seeing you standing there.

you moved fast walking over then kneels in front of draco as he sat up more "am-" you cut draco off by putting your arms around his neck fast and hugging him tightly draco hug you back and tighten his grip at feeling you shaking in his arms "I'm s-sorry s-so sorry I t-tried" you whisper hugging draco even tighter.

draco rub your back "I know..but its not your fault you have no reason to say sorry for" draco say as you looked up at him he smiles alittle and wipes the tears from your eyes you get a even sadder look and lean up fast kisses draco alittle rough as he kisses back right away pulling you closer.

"I love you" you whisper after pulling back alittle for air draco stared at you with his eyes open half way "I love you too" he whisper back then pulls you back into the kiss never wanting to let you go.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

you was standing in darkness but you had a compass in your hands for some reason you didn't know you was staring at it as it spin around and around very fast you heard things around you but you couldn't take your eyes away from the compass.

Then out of no where it stopped as you blink startled then look up at hearing you name behind called to see draco staring at you from the darkness you looked back to the compass to see the arrow pointing at him.

"amy"

you looked up again to see draco holding out his hand smiling at you as you drop the compass and goes to grab his hand but the he slowly starts to disappear as your eyes widen.

"draco no!"

At that you wake up sitting up fast in bed panting and sweating alittle you glanced around seeing your in your room at your grandma's hosue seeing as your father sent you there till after the day draco is put to death so you won't get in the way you sighed looking down and knew you wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After hours of trying you sleep you finally got up and dressed then sat outside on a rock staring up at the still kinda dark sky knowing sun rise will be coming very soon so at sun rise you knew draco will be put to death every minute that went by made your heart die more and more inside you.

your grandma walked out and over to you with her pet cat right at her side you heard her stop behind you "they're going to kill him at sun rise grandma willow" you whisper staring at the sky "you have to stop them" she says as you look down "I can't" you say trying not to cry again you knew you've cried to much already.

your grandma walked in front of you and lift your head up for you to look at her "child, remember your dream" she says softly "I was wrong grandma willow I followed the wrong path" you say looking away "I feel so lost" you whisper looking down again.

Just then grandma willow's cat ran over with something in her mouth as you looked at her then blinks and grabs it looking it over "a compass?" you say confused staring at it then a flash back of your dream went through your mind as you stare at it and seeing it start to spin.

_spinning arrow_ you thought staring at "its the arrow from your dream" your grandma says smiling as you smile back "I was right..it was pointing to him" you say smiling more and watch the arrow spin faster as you stand up from the rock then blinks turning fast to see the sun starting to come up.

"sun rise" you say startled "its not too late, child let the spirits of the earth guide you" she says as you feel the wind blow by you making the arrow spin even faster as you look back down at the compass till out of no where the arrow stops as you look up to see it pointing to the sun rise which you knew leaded the way to where draco is being put to death.

"you know your path, child now follow it!" your grandma says.

XxXxXxXxXx

Your father was walking to a cliff that looked over the forest with a wooden pole standing at the top where people are put to death they are tie to the pole then are killed by the spell that kills the same spell all death eaters use along with the dark lord himself who has used this spell many times.

Soon he got to the top and point to the pole "tie him down" he order as they pull draco over to the pole and tie him to it tightly then back away as your father points his wand at draco "any last words" he asked as draco stares at him "yeah...I love your daughter with all my heart and I want you to tell her that and that..I'm sorry it turn out this way" draco says as your father stares at him.

XxXxXxXxXx

you was running fast through the forest heading right to the cliff where you know where they take the people they kill _please don't let me be to late!_ you thought running faster and soon seeing the cliff far up ahead as you run to it already seeing draco tied to the pole.

xXxXxXxXxXx

deep down he really wished he didn't have to do this I mean he was killing a child! not only that he was breaking his poor daughter's heart by doing this if he had it his way this wouldn't be happening but sadly it must he nods "I will tell her this and again...I am sorry for having to do this to you" your father says as draco nods then close his eyes waiting for death to take him.

your father lift his wand and was just about to call the spell when he was stop by a loud "NO!" he blinked seeing something flash by him then see you standing in front of draco panting with your arms out draco open his eyes and blinks shocked to see you standing in front of him.

"if you kill him you'll have to kill me too" you say staring at your father "amy! stand back!" your father yelled "I won't!" you yell back "amy I know you love him but this can't change his fate now stand back!" your father says as you shake your head still keeping your eyes on your father as he sighs then nods to two people to come and remove you.

"you don't understand!" you yell as they stop and stare at you "he didn't want to be a death eater! his fathet made him! it was against his will please father will you kill someone who didn't want to be a death eater and was made to be and was forced to do things against their will! will you kill a child who wants nothing to do with the dark mark!" you yelled begging with your father to rethink this.

Just that happen as your father lower his wand staring at you and draco thinking over what he just heard then after thinking for a while he finally smiled "alright amy you win" he says as your eyes light up and you smile big "untie him" your father orderd as draco gets untied and right after he was untied you jump on him hugging him tightly as he hugs you back.

"thank you" draco whisper as you look at him smiling then nods as he smiles back just when you think everything was fine you heard a spell being called then a green light as your eyes widen and you turn fast to see your father eye's wide as the wand in his hand falls to the ground.

your eyes widen "n-no..FATHER!" you yelled and tried to go to him but draco held you back staring over to who killed your father as you look too to see Lucius Malfoy standing there with his wand out after your father fell to the ground all hell broke lose as death eaters started to attack.

Through all this madness you couldn't move you was staring at your liftless father on the ground still in shock of what happen draco was able to snap you out of it as he pulled you away fast then he pulled you closer "you save me now I'm going to save you" draco whisper and it was then you notice the broom in his other hand as you looked at him and slowly nods.

draco got ready with the broom then help you on in back of him then kicked off the ground fast and flies fast up into the clouds and off away from the fight and death behind them both of you didn't know where you was going but as long as you was far away from death eaters and the Ministry of Magic you both we're fine you looked at draco as he was staring ahead you stared for a bit then smiles laying you head on his back closing your eyes.

while flying you notice you was going over your grandma's place as you noticed her outside and smiling staring up at you two as you wave draco notice this and also waves too as your grandma smiles more and waves back you smile as you both fly over her place and away.

"draco lets go somewhere that no one knows about..somewhere that we can be safe and rise a family in peace" you say as draco smiles and nods "I was thinking the same thing" he says as you smile more tightening your arms around his waist picturing of what is to come when you both finally find the right place to live and be happy.

The End

* * *

**OK I thought of this story believe it or not by listening to a pocahontas's song called Savages it was like the story just play through my mind as I listen to the song. ^_^' I tried not to copy it but there is a part in the story that I kinda had to but I tried to make the story as different from the movie as I could. Well hope you like it please tell me what you think and I know draco act different in the story its only because my OC change he look on life that why.**


End file.
